


Hope On A Pillar Of Sadness

by frysfan



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V, Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 10:55:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12034446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frysfan/pseuds/frysfan
Summary: A random writing reaction on feelings of Arc-V’s end.





	Hope On A Pillar Of Sadness

Yuma and Yuya sit on a railing. Overlooking the view of the sunset shining on the river underneath they think about the future. The possibilities and the wonder.

“So. It ends soon huh?” Yuya broke the silence.

Yuma turned his head at Yuya’s words and smiled. A kind of sad smile but still one at best. He nods. “Yeah. Soon.”

Yuya sighs. “It feels like it’s too soon. I mean, I knew this would happen, but..” He bit his lip and inhaled. “Yuma.” He began. “What was it like for you? When your time came?”

Yuma felt a sad feeling within looking toward the sparkling water with thoughts of goodbyes and tears. “It was sad.” After a moment Yuya looked at him wondering if that was it. Opening his mouth- “It’ll always be sad. Goodbyes are hard. But.. I know that it’s never truly goodbye. We’ll see each other again. Maybe soon maybe 50 years from now. But at least you have that hope. Kattobingu on hope. That’s what me and Astral always did.” Yuma held the key around his neck.

Yuya sensed the change around Yuma. It was an uneasy change. Yuya eased his hand close to Yuma’s wanting to comfort the boy. But he found that Yuma sensed him moving his own hand to interlock with Yuya’s. They squeezed. Yuya closed his eyes. “So. You’re saying to not be sad. Because you’ll find your friends again, no matter how long they’re gone?”

Yuma chuckled. “I guess. You never truly know, you know? That’s just what I know now.” Yuya smiles. “It’s ok to be sad.”

Yuya nods. “You can’t hide from your feelings. Or cover them up.” Yuma nods.

A fish jumps making the water ripple. The view from the water can show two human boys sitting on the railing, hands held while bowing their heads in a kind of solace. If fish can understand or the rippling reflection of the suns rays then the reaction would be of concern for them. What makes them react to life like this?

A tear falls down Yuya’s cheek.

After a bit they get off the railing, taking one last look at the departing sun as the sky brings about the stars.

“Gotta get going. Getting late.” Yuya said.

“Yeah. Me, too.” Yuma held his hands behind his head.

“I..” Yuya swallowed, shoving his hands in his pockets and breathing in. The breath was ragged. Yuma put his hands down as concern washed over him. His eyes widened as another tear escaped Yuya’s eye. Taking a step forward, Yuma reaches out a hand to wipe it away - until Yuya wipes his own face roughly with the back of a hand. He swallows once again breaking out into a huge grin lifting his head happily towards Yuma. He laughs. Half heartedly.

“Yuya.”

Distracted by his own feelings, Yuya suddenly feels arms and the warmth of a body on his own being held gently but firmly. “Don’t lie to me Yuya. That’s not fair. If you need to get it out and I know you do.. Then cry. Be sad. Don’t try to protect me.”

Yuya stood there arms still spread open halfway. Yuma’s words flowed through his brain into his very being. Even the ones from earlier. It’s ok to be sad, but don’t hide being sad. Things will work out through hope and kattobingu. You don’t have all the answers, but just live through what you know now.

Now.

Yuya knew what that was. Gentle arms wrapped themselves around a loving boy, this boy bowing his head into the feelings and let his true feelings out. Yuya still smiled somehow in the end.


End file.
